paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The White House
The White House is a heist available in PAYDAY 2 released on November 1, 2018 on the final day of the Breaking News community event of CrimeFest 2018, as well as the final heist story-wise. The Payday gang is tasked with stealing presidential pardons from the titular building, allowing them to get off scot-free and retire. Overview After being rescued from Hell's Island, Bain's condition has slowly gotten worse as the Murkywater virus starts killing him. In his last contract for the crew, he instructs them to break into the White House in order to steal the unsigned presidential pardons which reside in the Presidential Emergency Operations Center (PEOC). Doing so will allow the entire crew to be excused of all illegal activities, and they will be able to retire as criminals. There are two outcomes of the heist, depending if you decide to go straightforward for the pardons, or obtained the prerequisites to tackle the other route. If you decide to go straight for the pardons and escape, you unlock the first ending. After the gang successfully infiltrates the White House and steals the pardons, they escape by getting into Locke's chopper and flying away. Bain congratulates the crew over the radio, but presumably dies while speaking to them. The heisters meet in Mexico, where a grave for Bain has been dug up and his funeral is being held. Everyone throws in their masks (with Jacket throwing in his tape recorder), giving up their criminal lives. It remains unknown whether Dallas does this as well, or if he's going to continue on with heisting. The second ending is obtained after gaining access to the secret vault hidden behind the Mesoamerican painting in the PEOC, where you face off against the Dentist. After killing him and completing the heist, the true ending to PAYDAY 2 unlocks, describing what happens to the crew after the break-in. The offshore PAYDAY was used to get everyone out of D.C., just like Bain said it would. They celebrate on a beach, being that their criminal lives are now over. This ending may set up for the sequel to have an entirely new crew pick up where the PAYDAY gang left off, expanding on the lore in the sequel. Objectives # Enter the White House # Go to the West Wing ## (Stealth) Locate and cut the correct wires ## (Loud) Hack the wire boxes (2) # Proceed to the West Wing # Find the Oval Office ## (Loud) Use the thermite to get in # Find the hidden safe ## (Stealth) Search for clues ## (Stealth) Locate the USB drive ## (Stealth) Extract the code # Open the safe # Take the keycard # Go to the library # Access the P.E.O.C # Investigate the vault ## (Secret) Open the secret vault ## (Secret) Kill the Dentist ## (Secret) Haul the gold to the center ## (Secret) Activate the device # Hack the mainframe (3 times) # Steal the pardons # Leave the P.E.O.C ## (Loud) Disable the anti-air ## (Loud) Wait for the helicopter # Escape Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough The heist begins with Locke dropping the crew (in disguise) onto the front lawn of the White house in view of a contingent of Murkywater troops. Make way up the staircases to the front entrance of the building where one of two scenarios can ensue. Stealth Assuming the party wants to do things quietly, they will need to avoid the scrutiny of guards and cameras all the way. Make way through the lobby down stairs and take a right towards the West Wing entrance. There is an RFID scanner next to the doors that must be interacted with, revealing a combination of colored wires that must be cut to gain access. There are four colored wires secured inside the cable boxes found throughout the floors: red, blue, yellow and green, and the RFID scanner will require a random combination of two to be cut to disable. Cutting the wrong wire(s) will raise the alarm. After cutting the correct wires, interact with the RFID scanner to gain access to West Wing, and carefully make way through the cubicles and press stage towards the Oval Office. Several secret service members will stand guard throughout the area, and a security office may be found here as well. Once inside the Oval Office, Locke will suggest the crew to remove some paintings around the room to find a safe containing the PEOC keycard. The safe must be unlocked using a random combination stored on a USB key, the location of which is found on one of the staff laptops found throughout the halls. Once the right laptop is located, it will give a clue leading to the general area of the USB key, which can either be in one of the nearby drawers, or in a fireplace. Plug the USB key into a laptop once found to copy out the code, which must then be punched in at the safe to gain access to the PEOC pass card. With the PEOC keycard on hand, backtrack to the hallway where the RFID scanner is, and head in the opposite direction to find the Library on the left near the East Wing entrance. The PEOC entrance is located here, but must be opened by pressing a hidden button. Interact with the bookcases and tables to find it and unlock the PEOC airlock to progress. Once inside the PEOC, head down the staircase and use the keycard on the reader to gain access. Around three security guards will be patrolling the floors here, and the vault door cannot be drilled open, so Locke will advise the crew to find a marked computer for him to hack the controls, which should be nearby. Hacking takes some time to finish, and there are three stages that must be manually started, while more guards will spawn in to replace the ones killed. Once the vault is open, head inside and press the button there to gain access to the presidential pardons. Grab these, and make way back to the airlock. From here on out, the players simply need to return to the front lawn to extract, though this can be challenging to do since casing mode is forced and there is a strict time limit to escape, as fighter jets are entering D.C. airspace and may shoot down Locke's chopper. Once all players have reached the chopper, the mission ends. Loud Assuming the party triggers an alarm before reaching the RFID scanner, cutting the corresponding wires will no longer work due to a security lockdown. Instead, the players must hack the same wire boxes to open the door. Once completed, the crew must head to the West Wing to find the Oval Office blocked off by a security gate that must be destroyed by thermite paste, which can be found in the rooms nearby. The room containing the thermite will need to be picklocked to gain access. After gaining access to the Oval Office and finding the safe carrying the keycard, it will need to be drilled open. As usual, enemies may cut the power to the drill, requiring the power to be turned back on and the drill restarted. Throughout the heist, Murkywater will attempt to deploy tear gas around objectives (this will be indicated by Locke). Similar to Bank Heist, players standing in the gas will take damage. While the mainframe is being hacked, two ceiling-mounted turrets may be deployed. Secret Route Completing the mission this way requires a set of pre-requisites. Once they are met, a hole in the wall behind the painting in the PEOC is revealed, leading to an underground vault with a puzzle that has to be solved, as well as supernatural cloakers attacking the crew while attempting to do so. Once the puzzle is solved, the crew has to kill the Dentist before he kills Bain and Locke, otherwise the heist will end as failure. Once the Dentist is dead, grab the Mayan Gold and put it in the center, then place the gold bars in the sockets in order to activate the Ark of the Watcher, which will end the mission and unlock the true ending. Strategy Variations Mayhem+ Changes The FBI Files Bugs *The "Big Brother" achievement has an unlisted requirement of OVERKILL and above difficulty. *Despite Murkywater being the primary enemies of this heist, FBI snipers appear instead of the Murkywater ones (which exist, being used on Hell's Island). Gage Courier Packages Achievements Trivia *Despite the emphasis on the stealing of the presidential pardon letters, these wouldn't work the way Bain had intended them to in reality. **The delivery of a pardon had to have been officiated by a trusted party if it were to be considered valid, which is obviously not the case here, since the documents were neither issued "constitutionally" by the president himself, or even an acting president, and therefore could be instantly overturned by the Supreme Court were they to be presented. **Even then, a presidential pardon would only forgive the recipient of their federal crimes, while those committed within respective states will still be under said states' jurisdiction. **Being issued a pardon does not absolve one of their criminal misdeeds, and their records will remain unchanged, making the act of obtaining the pardons rather pointless. **It's funny to note that considering all these facts, Bain still called it the "greatest heist of all'. Added with the fact that there is no obtainable loot, it makes the entire heist futile. **The device in the secret section of the heist might serve as some sort of reincarnation engine, with the true ending's heavy implications of Bain reincarnating as the missing POTUS, who had signed the pardons for the crew himself, putting a new light upon the meaning of it being the "greatest heist of all". *Even though at the time of release the real president is Donald Trump (even shown in mask form as 'The 45th' and 'God Emperor') the President in charge (and presumably died in a crash from Air Force One) during this heist is "the 46th". **The 46th President can be seen in the secret ending video on the television, giving a medal of valor to Police Commissioner Solomon Garrett and giving a speech to the public. *The White House is the only heist that unlocks a corresponding cutscene upon completion. **It is also the only heist that has a contractor supposedly die off screen. *There is some speculation about what happens in the final movie in the main menu, titled "The End." It supposedly ends PAYDAY 2's storyline, but leaves a lot of loose ends. Dallas is seen with his mask still in his possession, though he may have thrown it out after. Many believe he may continue his criminal career, as a member of another (new) crew or as a contractor. **Having no coffin in the hole the gang drops their masks into also raises the question of whether Bain died or not as he is not seen or heard of past his "dying" message when the heist has been completed. However, it could simply be a symbolic gesture from the gang and his body is elsewhere or even may had been cremated. **Later on, this ending was retconned by the true ending, found by accessing a secret vault and killing The Dentist. **The true, secret ending shows the PAYDAY gang successfully getting away from the criminal world and celebrating on the beach. Locke, The Butcher, and Vlad are all present. The Butcher makes her last deal with the crew (and afterwards, proceeds to whack Locke in the face with a suitcase full of gold for what he did back in Alaskan Deal), and Vlad is going to retire. **As seen the PAYDAY gang have all moved on from their past, and after the true ending, text scrolls down the screen, describing where they have all gone and what most of them did with their money. ***Dallas bought a yacht and appropiately named it "Medic Bag", joined by his fellow PAYDAY members at times. ***Chains moved to Los Angeles and became an arms-master and stuntman. He revitalized the stunt industry and practical effects thanks to his fortune, with Gage eventually joining up with him and regaining the use of his legs. ***Wolf joined with Dallas on his yacht but got bored and went back to Sweden to live underground. It is said he was never heard or seen again. ***Hoxton spends most of his time relaxing on the beach and throwing parties, but also visits Las Vegas many times a year, having bought the Golden Grin Casino. He plays poker and does not care if he wins or loses. ***Houston stayed in Mexico and now runs a bar as a neutral ground to broker shadowy agreements between criminals and government officials like, serving as the mediator. ***Bodhi ended up in a coma for a brief period of time, after going into extreme sports and injuring himself while smashing the record for the highest skydive. He eventually recovered and with his fortune, he builds a car which he plans to break the world land-speed record. ***Bonnie returned to Glasgow and bought an empty lot near Riverview Gardens to build a distillery, named "Bonnie's Single Malt". It then became a cherished brand of whiskey all over the world and replaced Champagne as the victory drink of choice in the underworld. ***Clover returned to Ireland, buying a castle that was once a House of the Last Kings of Ireland. She spends her days breeding and training prize show horses. Aldstone joined with her to teach her how to exploit high society due to him disliking beaches and casinos, and said his farewells to Hoxton. ***Dragan went back to Croatia with The Butcher as her business partner. Growing bored with crime however, he started a world-class gym in Zagreb, where he teaches boxing and extreme contact disciplines. Several of his protégés have gone on to become multiple world champions. ***Ethan and Hila decided the life of crime was not suited for them and returned to online broadcasting, where they continue to enjoy fame and success. ***Jacket threw away his tape recorder and embraced an all-digital setup, making him easier to understand him. He proceeded to start a new gang in Miami and established a famed reputation for employing thugs of the highest quality. ***Jimmy discovered a unique combination of rare drugs with brain-enhancing properties. He was then contracted by a private space agency for a top-secret experiment that remains hidden to the public. ***Jiro went back to Japan and confronted his old Yakuza brothers. He settled the score with them and avenged his wife and son. He left Japan afterwards to never return. Legends tell that he now walks the earth in search of Enlightenment. ***Sangres joined with Jiro and assited him to avenge his family. Thanks to his ruthless nature, he became one of the very few outsiders to ever hold the position of Yakuza boss. His influence spread over Tokyo, and he was given the name (Zannnin na Oyabun) by rival clans. *Even though this heist was requested, and likely set up, by Bain, it is Locke who is the contractor presumably due to Bain's withering condition at the hands of the virus. Gallery Video Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by Locke Category:Stealth Heists